Megatron and the Purple Dinosaur
by SkysFireLady15
Summary: We all know that, erm, lovable purple and green dancing dinosaur, right? When Starscream accidentally tapes Barney instead of "World's Best Dictators", how will Megatron react? *UPDATED*
1. Chapter 1

**After reading rule number 50 of StoleTheSpider's Rules For Not Getting Squished, and MissShelz's Rules Companion (I suggest if you have not read these amazing stories, that you go and do so after you read this), this popped into my head. So, here it is! And I do have permission from MissShelz.**

**Disclaimer: Here we go. I unfortunately do NOT. I REPEAT, NOTTTT own Transformers, as much as I'd like to.**

Megatron was having a pretty good day. His minions had defeated the cursed Automats, causing them to retreat, he had destroyed the training room in a wonderful "training" session with Starscream, and now he was ready to watch his most favorite program in the world, "World's Best Dictators" (A/N: Don't think this is a really show….. I think…. Let me Google this… Nope! I'm good! XD) that Starscream had so kindly taped for him.

He placed the tape into the machine and pressed the play button, then leaned back, crossing his legs and placed is hands behind his head. But what he saw on the TV was not the usual bloody opening scenes of his favorite TV show, but two feet standing on a TV screen. Happy flute-sounding music began to play, and a dinosaur outline began to dance across the screen.

The words "Barney And Friends" flashed across the screen. As the TV show started, Megatron started at the screen in horror. What the slag was this? He tried to pull his optics away from the screen, but was unable to. The singing, dancing purple and green dinosaur was just….scary. And this was coming from the great Megatron, bearer of all things evil, leader of the great Deceptions.

When the torture was finally over, Megatron was mind blown, and now had some small respect, and wonder for the worms called the human race. They let their sparklings watch this, this, SLAG, and they _ENJOYED IT? _ Mind = Totally past exploding.

Which is what the TV did, after removing the tape. Megatron stormed out to find Starscream. He plopped the mech down, shoved the tape into a different machine, and held him down through the show. He had found a new torture method, of which he had discovered after Starcream began screaming about halfway through the show.

**Yes, no? Maybe so? Didn't flow as smoothly as I had wanted, but hey. I'm only human**


	2. Chapter 2

**Had this sitting in my iPod for who-knows how long! Sorry... soo, here's the second chapter that no one thought I would post! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sky own nothing. Vous comprenez?**

Sunstreaker groaned as he slowly came online. His processor ached with pain. "Ow," he said, letting a small groan slip out.  
"Ah, our guest is awake," said a scarily familiar voice, a voice filled with contempt, eagerness and a readiness to bring pain to all Autobots.  
"Megatron," Sunstreaker growled. "What do you want with me?" he asked, taking in his surroundings. He was in a bare room with nothing but a large screen.  
"I needed someone to test my new torture tactic on," the Decepticon leader said. "I would use Starscream, but he's no fun. I wanted an Autobot. And you just happened to be within range."  
"Lucky me," Sunny growled.  
"Oh yes, very much lucky you," Megatron said as he pressed a button. Sunny, who had, just like most Autobots, babysat Annabelle, had seen the horrifying show humans called Barney. He had sworn never to watch that dreaded show again. But here it was right in front of him, in all it's terrifying glory. In an attempt to save his processor, he found himself unable to shutdown his optics or hearing sensors.  
"Ah, I see that you now have discovered your lack of control of your optics and hearing sensors. A little something Scalpel cooked up just for you. Like it? Oh, and feel free to try and scream all you like. It won't so you any good. The torture will just get louder. Enjoy." and with that, Megatron left.  
Sunny stared at the dancing purple dinosaur in front of him and shut down his vocal processors. He wanted to scream, but he also didn't want the show to get louder. At that moment, Sunny decided he really hated dinosaurs. And Megatron, but mostly dinosaurs.

**Short and sweet, right? Ok, so this really is the end of the fic. Promise! :D R&R?**


End file.
